Sự hòa hợp giữa chủ ngữ và động từ
thumb Quy tắc chung: chủ ngữ số ít đi cùng động từ số ít và chủ ngữ số nhiều đi cùng động từ số nhiều. *'S(số nhiều) + V(số nhiều)' *'S(số ít) + V(số ít)' :This student is sometimes cool. (Học sinh này rất là ngầu.) :These students are sometimes cool. (Những học sinh này rất là ngầu.) Tuy nhiên, đôi khi chủ ngữ còn hòa hợp với động từ tùy theo ý tưởng diễn đạt hoặc danh từ/ đại từ đứng trước theo các quy tắc nhất định. Sau đây là một số quy tắc cơ bản về sự hoà hợp giữa chủ ngữ và động từ. =Các quy tắc= Chủ ngữ đòi hỏi động từ luôn chia số ít Quy tắc: *'S + V(s/es)' *'S + be (is/was)' 1. Khi chủ ngữ là danh từ đếm được số ít và danh từ không đếm được :A baby needs loves. (Em bé cần tình thương yêu) :Water is necessary in life. (Nước thì cần cho sự sống) 2. Khi chủ ngữ là một mệnh đề (mệnh đề danh từ N-clause) :What you have said is wrong. (Những gì bạn vừa nói là sai) 3. Khi chủ ngữ là V-ing và To-v :To jog/ Jogging everyday is good for your health. (Chạy bộ mỗi ngày thật tốt cho sức khỏe) 4. Chủ ngữ là các đại từ bất định *everyone, everybody, someone, somebody, no one, nobody. *everything, something, nothing. :Everybody knows Tom. (Mọi người biết bạn Tom) 5. Chủ ngữ là những danh từ kết thúc bằng S''' nhưng không phải là danh từ đếm được số nhiều mà là '''danh từ đếm được số ít hoặc danh từ không đếm được *'Môn học': Maths, Physics, Arts, Economics (kinh tế học), Linguistics (ngôn ngữ học), Phonetics (môn phiên âm), Gymnastics, Statistics (Môn thống kê),... *'Bệnh tật': AIDS, measles (sởi), mumps (quai bị), mers (suy hô hấp cấp), rickets (còi xương),... *'Tên số nhiều của quốc gia hoặc tổ chức': The United States of America, The Phillipines, Wales, Laos, The United Nations,... *'Tên đồ vật': News,... 6. Khi chủ ngữ là one, each, every :One hat costs $5. (Một cái mũ giá 5 đô la) :One of the hats costs $5. (Một trong những cái mũ có giá 5 đô la) :Every students has to clean the board once a month. (Mỗi học sinh phải lau bảng mỗi tháng một lần) 7. Khi chủ ngữ là một khoảng tiền, một khoảng cách, một khoảng trọng lượng, một khoảng thời gian :20 dollars is too much for this hat. (20 đô là quá nhiều với cái mũ này) = a sum of 20 dollars is too much for this hat. :2 kilometers is not far enough to take a taxi. (2 cây số là không xa để bắt tắc xi) = a distance of 2 kilometers is not far enough to take a taxi. Chủ ngữ đòi hỏi động từ luôn chia số nhiều Quy tắc: *'S + V' *'S + be (are/were)' 1. Kết hợp bằng liên từ :John anh Nam are two pretty boys. (John và Nam là hai cậu bé đẹp trai) :Both the boss and the secretary are abroad. (Cả ông chủ và thư kí ở nước ngoài) *'Chú ý:' Khi AND kết hợp hai danh từ mà cùng đề cập đến 1 đối tượng hoặc một tên tác phẩm thì động từ luôn chia số ít. :The great poet and leader was dead in 1969. (Nhà lãnh đạo và nhà thơ tuyệt vời đã mất vào năm 1969) => Đang đề cập đến bác Hồ. :Tom and Jerry is a famous cartoon. (Tom và Jerry là một bộ phim hoạt hình) :Two and three is five. (2 cộng 3 là 5 - phép tính) 2. Khi chủ ngữ là những danh từ như: *people, children, police, public, cattle,... :The police are investigating this robbery. (Cảnh sát đang điều tra vụ trộm này) 3. Khi chủ ngữ là những danh từ luôn ở dạng số nhiều (những danh từ chỉ đôi, cặp) *jeans, trousers = pants, socks, shorts, glasses, scissors,... = a part of ... + V(s/es-is/was) 4. Khi chủ ngữ đi kèm với các từ *many, both, several, a few/few,... 5. Khi chủ ngữ chỉ một lớp người *'The + Adjective -> Noun' *the poor, the rich, the homeless, the unemployed,... :The poor usually live in cottages. (Người nghèo thường phải sống trong những căn nhà nhỏ) 6. Khi chủ ngữ là tên của cả gia đình *'The + the first name (tên họ) + S => Cả gia đình' :The Smiths, The Petersons,... 'Động từ' chia số nhiều hay ít phụ thuộc và từ nối 2 danh từ làm chủ ngữ 1. Các từ nối câu sau :The man along with his daughters is swimming in the lake. (Người đàn ông cùng với những đứa con gái của anh ta đang bơi dưới hồ) :His daughters along with the man are swimming in the lake. (Những đứa con gái của anh ta cùng với người đàn ông đang bơi dưới hồ) 2. Đi với giới từ *'N1 of/to N2 + V (phụ thuộc vào '''N1')' :The idea of the project '''is' interesting. (Ý tưởng của dự án này thật là thú vị) :The ideas of the project are interesting. (Những ý tưởng của dự án này thật là thú vị) :The solution to these problems has been refused. (Giải pháp cho vấn đề này vừa bị hủy) 3. Đi với các liên từ :Neither the trainer nor the trainees know the result. (Cả huấn luyện viên và vận động viên đều không biết kết quả) :Neither the trainees nor the trainer knows the result. (Cả vận động viên và huấn luyện viên đều không biết kết quả) 4. Từ chỉ số lượng :The number of the unemployed people is increasing. (Số lượng người thất nghiệp đang gia tăng) :A number of the unemployed people are under 40. (Nhiều người thất nghiệp ở độ tuổi dưới 40) 5. Phần trăm và phân số :70 percent of my students are girls. (70 phần trăm những học sinh của tôi là nữ giới) :Two-thirds of my time is spent on housework. (2 phần 3 thời gian của tôi đều dành cho công việc nhà) 6. Số lượng với There *'There + be + N (quyết định be)' :There is a car on the pavement. (Có một cái xe trên vỉa hè) :There were several guests at the party. (Đã có vài vị khác tại bữa tiệc) :There is a cat and two dogs. (Có 1 con mèo và 2 con chó) :There are two dogs and a cat. (Có 2 con chó và 1 con mèo) 7. Danh từ tập hợp (Collective nouns) *'team, group, army, family, class, school' *Cấu trúc: :My family plays an important role in my life. (Gia đình tôi đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong cuộc đời tôi.) :Whenever I am successful, the family are happy. (Bất cứ khi nào tôi thành công, cả nhà đều hạnh phúc.) 8. Với majority và rest :The majority of waste paper is recycled. (Phần lớn giấy thải được tái chế.) :One-third of the cars are manufactured in Vietnam. (Một phần ba số xe được sản xuất tại Việt Nam.) :=> The rest are imported from Malaysia and Korea. (Phần còn lại được nhập khẩu từ Malaysia và Hàn Quốc.) 9. NO + N 10. Số từ :Most of the water is purified before we drink it. (Phần lớn nước được lọc trước khi chúng ta uống.) :Most of the vegetables are used for the local people. (Hầu hết các loại rau được sử dụng cho người dân địa phương.) 11. "Cả hai"+ N Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp